Vampiro de hielo
by kira.renge
Summary: Mi destino cambio tan rapido que no me di cuenta. te odio con todas mis fuerza... tu maldito pura sangre... me encargare de matarte... Gray Fullbuster. MAL SUMMARY! GRUVIA! 100% Drama y Romace DISFRUTENLA! (Es el segundo Gruvia que hago denle una oportunidad)
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama. Pero si fuera mío el Nalu, Gale, Jerza y Gruvia no serían más que solo una insinuación seria 100% reales y colocaría en cada capítulo momentos XD.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: SANGRE**

_**31/dic/1799**_

Como si fuera un sueño que se repite una y otra vez, provocándome náuseas y un agudo dolor en mi pecho. Ese día y esa maldita fecha cruza por mi cabeza una y otra vez, sin detenerse, como si adorase ver cómo me retuerzo de dolor agonizante, ver como mis lágrimas se vuelven sangre… sangre de lamentos sin sentido. Soy solo una jodida miserable. Y para rectificar que nada fue un sueño decidí escribir este diario, mi pequeño documento donde mi dolor es relatado.

**OoOoOoO**

Todo comienza la noche de fin de año, en aquella época donde las personas éramos definidas por nuestro status en la sociedad. Mi familia. Reconocida por ser una de las más ricas y famosas del siglo XVIII, celebrábamos como era de costumbre el año nuevo y luego mi cumpleaños número 18, por fin tendría 18. Aunque era raro a mi edad no estar casada, no me importaba en lo más mínimo yo era feliz, muy feliz.

Mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana menor eran todo lo que tenía. Mi padre, un hombre de negocios, reconocido por su gran talento en el mercado ganando una enorme cantidad de dinero en menos de un segundo, a pesar de su exterior rudo y frio es un hombre cálido y amable, no le gusta mostrar mucho sus emociones, pero sabía que mi madre era capaz de sacar su lado dulce. Mi madre, una mujer muy bella, todos decían que yo me parecía a ella en todos los sentidos, yo… no lo creía así, amable e inteligente, toda una dama de sociedad más joven que mi padre, pero una loca enamorada… mis padres son el claro ejemplo que hay ocasiones que los compromisos arreglados pueden traer amo y por ultimo mi hermanita, menor que yo por cinco años, traviesa y cariñosa… mi adoración, ellos eran mi felicidad.

-**Nee-san**-me llamo mi hermanita

**-¿Qué sucede?-**le pregunte

**-Nuestros padres… desde hace ya varios minutos que no los veo en el salón y… los invitas preguntan por ellos**-me dijo algo tímida

-**Ya veo, voy a ir a buscarlos**-me gire en dirección de las habitaciones**-Mientras tanto estas a **cargo-

**-¡POR SUPUESTO NEE-SAN!-**

**OoOoOoO**

Camine con una vela en mi mano para poder alumbrarme, pero había algo que esta vez hizo que por alguna razón aquellos grandes pasillos silenciosos que había recorrido por toda mi vida independiente si era de noche o de día me atemorizaban, esta vez sentía que a cada paso me aterraban más y más, sentía un extraño pesar en mi pecho, un presentimiento.

Cuando por fin llegue a la puerta del dormitorio de mis padres la inspeccione unos segundos. Grandes puertas de roble con hermosos detalles, toda una obra de arte. Toque la puerta.

-**Madre, Padre. Los invitados esperan**-dije pero nadie me contesto**-¿Hay alguien?-**

Abrí las enormes puertas lentamente, me sentía todavía algo asustada. Metí mi cabeza primero y luego la vela, peque un saltito al ver mi reflejo en el espejo enorme que tenía mi madre. Murmure cosas no muy bien vistas para una chica de sociedad como yo, no entendía porque mi madre había situado el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo frente a la puerta. Entre totalmente y camine en dirección al espejo sin mirar a mi alrededor, no sabía que estaba haciendo pero ver mi reflejo allí me atraía, me tenía hipnotizada, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí insegura al verme reflejada con ayuda de la luz de la vela.

Cuando ya estuve parada frente a él, un goteo me alarmo, alce un poco la vela dejándola justo enfrente de mi rostro y lo que vi detrás de mí me paralizo, un súbito escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo como si una ola de agua helada como hielo hiciera contacto con mi cuerpo. Con manos temblorosas y sin poder creer lo que veía yo… voltee, de tal manera que arroje la vela, la cual cayó cerca de una cortina de ceda consumiéndola casi instantáneamente y como si fuera poco rápidamente se propago por el cuarto.

Pero las llamas no me preocupaban en lo más mínimo, sino la horrible escenario que mis ojos vieron por el reflejo del espejo, una imagen que hubiese deseado nunca en mi vida ver.

Las gotas rojizas caían hasta el suelo confundiéndose con el enorme charco carmesí, había sangre por todas partes, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver aquello, mi padre… mi padre ya hacia muerto en el suelo boca abajo, con horribles cortes en su cuerpo, su traje desgarrado. Se notaba que había luchado, pero había fallado. Mi madre… mi adorada madre era sostenida como una princesa… una princesa con maquillaje y un vestido teñido de escarlata, en los brazos de un hombre de cabellos de un negro, pero note algo de azul marino en sus hebras. El acariciaba el rostro de mi madre mientras la depositaba en la cama.

**-Hubiera preferido que no vieras esto**-me dijo antes de girarse

Se giró hacia mí con una extraña expresión que no pude descifrar, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, sus ojos de un color casi negro, pero con un toque azul marino bien oscuro más que su cabello… jade pensé en un momento. Quise salir rápidamente de la habitación, pero no lo hacía, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado... estaba en shock, él se acercó a mí a paso lento y yo solo lo mire aterrada, terror que parece haber notado ya que había detenido su andar. Quería moverme, pero no lo conseguía hasta que…

Escuche algo que me hiso reaccionar. Gritos de terror. Corrí.

**OoOoOoO**

Corría por los pasillos agitada, me tropecé con el largo vestido, pero me pare rápidamente. Gire mi rostro y no vía al sujeto, no me había seguido, tenía miedo, sabía lo que era ese sujeto… y me asusto. Llegue a las puestas del gran salón, tenía buscar de mi hermana, tenía que saber si se encontraba bien, pero lo que encontré allí fue un verdadero _"MAR DE SANGRE"._

Seis personas, no, seis criaturas. Cabellos dorados y negros con partes plateadas, ojos amarillos, colmillos y garras largas, orejas y cola de perros, ellos atacaban y torturaban a los invitados mientras reían disfrutando del grito de dolor y suplicas de sus presas, las cuales despedazaban sin consideración. Un crujido estruendoso sonó de golpe cerca de mí haciendo que cubriera mis oídos y cerrara mis ojos, los candelabros cayeron incendiando el salón por completo.

Mire hacia todos lados en busca de mi hermanita, pero no pude encontrarla. Corrí por entremedio de las personas, tropezando y manchando mi cuerpo con la sangre derramada. Una risita burlesca llego a mis oído haciendo que me parara de golpe buscando a su progenitor, por alguna razón me molestaba a gran medida aquella risa, gire sobre mis talones y lo vi allí, allí estaba ese sujeto de cabellera azabache sonriendo en medio del salón sin importarle el horrible escenario, me miraba detenidamente como si buscara algo en mí. Su semblante tranquilo casi gélido hiso retroceder unos pasos mi cuerpo, trate de huir, pero sus ojos oscuros cambiaron a un color sangre que me hipnotizaron dejándome sin poder mover ni un musculo.

Un leve susurro en mi oreja, seguido del dolor punzante de una mordida en mi cuello, se sintió como si me quemase entera mi cuerpo dolía, era como si me estuvieran destrozando por dentro. Cuando quito sus colmillos de mi cuello le dio una lamida a mi cuello, se alejó mirándome a los ojos, el aun tenia aquellos ojos rojizos mientras su cara era adornada por una sonrisa, su penetrante mirada me contemplaba divertido, mi respiración se hacía cada vez más dificultosa, era un desgraciado, sabía que con aquella mordida moriría yo era como…un juguete donde mi dueño era él. Deslizo sus dedos por mis mejillas, para luego acercar su muñeca derecha a su boca mordiéndola, la sangre fluía de esta _"está loco" _pensé, el solo seguía sonriendo, se acercó a mi rostro y susurro con voz ronca.

**-ahora es tu turno-**

Acerco su mano a su boca y cuando la separo estampo sus labios en los míos, me negué y trate de alejarme, pero él me sujeto con fuerza, llego una mano a mi rostro acercándolo al suyo. Mordió mi labio inferior obligándome a abrir mi boca. Un sabor metálico desagradable entro en ese momento…era sangre, el me hacía beber su sangre, "_¿Qué pretende?" _Me pregunte.

La sangre que no entraba a mi boca se deslizaba por mis labios hasta caer al suelo, lo que entraba en mi organismo hacia que mi cuerpo quemara más que antes, el dolor se intensificaba y las fuerzas se me agotaban. Entre abrí mis ojos, pero los cerré rápidamente cuando sentí su lengua explorar mi boca, era extraño y me hacía sentir rara, me besaba hambriento, deseoso y salvaje. Mi cuerpo se sintió inestable haciéndome caer de rodillas al suelo, de mi boca salieron jadeos cuando ya no sentí su boca contra la mía, mis manos se apoyaron en el suelo y mi mirada estaba pegada al suelo, pero sabía que él estaba parado frente a mi observándome, su mirada me estaba quemando la espalda.

**-¡NEE-SAN!-**

Escuche los gritos desesperados de mi hermana, llamaba insistente, pero yo ya no me podía moverme de mi lugar, trate con todas mis fuerzas ponerme de pie y no lo conseguía. Levante mi rostro y la vi a ella tratando de correr hacia mí con lágrimas en sus ojos, sonreí levemente al verla ilesa. El peli azabache me miro y me dijo algo que no pude entender, no podía oír bien, ya no tenía suficientes fuerza. Mi mente se volvió muy confusa y me desmaye. Podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores y aullidos, no entendía como no pude oír lo que el maldito me dijo, pero así era. Esa fue una pesadilla hecha realidad, y yo que era la escéptica de mi familia, que no creía que los demonios existían en aquella una noche en la que la felicidad y festejos, se vistieron de rojo escarlata….

Ese fue un año nuevo que yo jamás olvidare sin importar que pase, aquel día que lo perdí todo… todo por tu culpa...

…_.GRAY FULLBUSTER…._

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Este es el segundo Gruvia que escribo, el primero fue un One-shot que está en mi Fic Enamorado Corazón. Les suplico que sean sinceros si es que no les gusto. A los que se dieron el tiempo de leerlo muchísimas gracias de todo corazón. Un gran beso y abrazo.**

**Dejen su comentario acepto críticas y sugerencias.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: NOMBRE**

_**17/oct/1806**_

Creo que si empiezo desde esta fecha será muy confuso, incluso para mí todavía lo es, así que empezaré de otra fecha, desde una fecha que marco mi vida para siempre el día _**1 de enero de 1800.**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Recuerdo perfectamente bien que al despertar el día siguiente de aquella noche, yo me encontraba a las afueras de la mansión, en algún bosque cercano a ella.

Sentía mi cuerpo extraño, me ardía, como si quemara. Dolía, dolía mucho. Era como si todo en mi organismo fuera destruido y puesto de nuevo de manera lenta y tortuosa. Mis brazos tiritaban y mi cabello cubría mi rostro. Me costaba respirar, mi garganta esta seca y adolorida, una sed que nunca había tenido, era insoportable sentía que si no bebía algo moriría.

Levante mi rostro, y pude ver un riachuelo de agua dulce a unos metros de donde yo estaba, me pare algo tambaleante, el vestido estaba desgarrado y mi cabello desarreglado, ya ni era la chica que solía ser. Caí al suelo apenas estuve a la orilla del agua, con mis manos tambaleantes me acerque para así tratar de tomar agua del rio, pero lo que vi fue un reflejo que nunca olvidare.

Las marcas de la mordida que él me dio en mi cuello habían desaparecido, pero habían dejado a cambio una apariencia nueva en mí. No muy diferente a mi yo antigua, pero ya no era yo. Mis ojos azules o color del mar como decía mi madre tenían el color de la sangre debido a la sed, mis canidos eran mucho más largos y sobresalían de mi boca que tenía un sensual color cereza, mi cabello azul estaba más largo y ondulado en las puntas las cuales tenían un ligera tono plateado, mi piel era mucho más pálida que antes parecía de porcelana fina, era una belleza, yo… yo me había vuelto un _"VAMPIRO" _y estaba asustada.

El crujido entre los arbustos me alarmo, obligándome a ponerme en guardia, me sorprendí a mí misma al ver que ponía mis manos de tal manera como si fueran garras, mostré mis canidos y gruñí…era un ciervo, me relaje, lo mire como bebía agua, y su aroma provocaba que la sed que ya sentía se volvía cada vez peor, entonces me bloque y cuando volví en mí. Mis manos ya hacia el siervo muerto, mi boca con el sabor metálico de la sangre. Reí nerviosa y comencé a retroceder, caí al suelo abrazándome a mí misma mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y mi risa se distorsionaba, observe como la sangre del siervo recorría en suelo hasta llegar al rio y este se tiño de sangre al igual que mis recuerdos...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Vague sin rumbo por mucho tiempo por toda Inglaterra, ya eran cuatro años, 1804, desde ese entonces, agradecí a dios que mis ojos no siempre fueran rojos y estos volvieran a su color original, lo único que tenía que hacer era no dejar pasar mucho tiempo sin beber sangre. Nunca mate a una persona, solo me alimente de animales. Note que para mi cuerpo el tiempo no corría, tendría 18 años por toda la maldita eternidad. Estaba desesperada.

Hasta que oí una súbita melodía que resonaba por mis oídos, era hermosa, tranquilizadora y reconfortarle, me cautivaba. Me pregunte _"¿Quién tocara esta dulce melodía?". _De entre los arbustos seguí la melodía, sentado junto a un árbol un chico de más o menos la edad que tenía cuando humana tocaba la música con lo que se podría decir que era alguna flauta dorada, que nunca en mi vida había visto. Me acerque poco a poco como un pequeño y curioso animal, escondiéndome entre las sombras sin dejar de mirarlo, cuando él se percató de mí presencia me dijo con una sonrisa amable.

**-¿Quién eres señorita?, nunca te he visto por aquí**-

-**L-Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte-**me disculpe apenada-**sobre quién soy yo no lo sé, eso no importa más, no soy nadie yo no soy nadie**-

Fue lo único que le pude decir, yo ya no tenía nada a lo que aferrarme, ya que todo lo que tuve ya no existía. Sabía que lo que le dije era extraño, no era para menos, estaba preparada para ver un rostro que solo reflejara desconfianza, pero lo que vi fue una dulce sonrisa capas de borrar hasta el más Profundo dolor. Me dieron ganas de llorar.

-**has sufrido ¿no?, bueno yo soy el Duque Lyon Bastia segundo, pero llámame Lyon ¿sí?- **me dedico una cálida sonrisa

Confundida, así me sentía yo, pero ¿cómo debía responde? yo quien perdió su nombre hace tantos años, que desde hace tanto no había recibido ni una sola gota de cariño y comprensión. Me sentí tan extraña.

-**Usted… puede llamarme como desee, yo no tengo nombre…-**baje mi mirada al suelo

-**si es el nombre eso no importa, es lo de menos… mira qué te parece Juvia, Juvia Bastia**-

Sonreí sin despegar mi mirada del suelo, aquel nombre era el mismo que tenía antes, pero ahora lo sentía más mío que nunca, levante mi rostro y cuando vi su sonrisa, sentí un sentimiento que nunca había tenido, era cálido y re confortable, podrí ser que ese sentimiento era lo que llaman… AMOR. Yo me había Enamorado de Lyon-sama. Yo creí en ese momento que por fin sería feliz… pero el _**"17 de oct. De 1806"**_ me esperaba algo que nunca había planeado.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-**cásate conmigo, Juvia**-me propuso mi amigo albino

-**C-con juvia? pero… pero… Lyon-sama y Juvia somos…-**trate de negar la propuesta de Lyon mientras sentía mis mejillas arder

**-pero yo te amo y tú me amas, yo estoy decidido a amarte sin importar cuánto o que pase -**me dijo muy decidido

¿Qué debía hacer? yo en aquel momento sabía perfectamente bien que Lyon-sama iba enserio, ya llevaba unos años conociéndolo y me había dado cuenta de lo decidido, alegre y curioso que podía ser en muchas ocasiones, me agradaba eso de él. Debía negarlo, no podríamos estar juntos aunque quisiera, él era humano y yo una vampiresa, no era correcto, pero de mis labios salía un "SI", y ese mismo día se haría una fiesta para celebrar el compromiso, lo mire con entrecejo fruncido, él sabía que yo iba a aceptar si o si a ser su esposa, ya lo había planeado… pero ¿Por qué sentía tanta inseguridad? Mi corazón me decía que algo no andaba bien y eso me estaba atormentando.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-**Juvia ¿estás lista**?- me pregunto Lyon-sama desde la puerta de la alcoba que me había dado en su mansión, si, él era un hombre de clase alta.

-**s-si-** respondí algo insegura, apretando con mus manos fuertemente el vestido.

Antes de salir me mire en el espejo, me veía igual que ese día. Cabello amarrado en un tomate, maquillaje sencillo, vestido largo solo que esta vez era de color azul claro. Suspire mientras llevaba mi mano a mi pecho.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La llegar al salón, todas las miradas fueron a parar en mí. Los invitados murmuraban palabras como ¿Dónde la saco?, ¿Quién es?, solo viene por la fortuna entre otras cosas, que sinceramente no me importaba, pero no podía dejar de oír con esos estúpidos sentidos vampíricos. Entonces Lyon-sama dijo en vos alta….

-**Queridos invitados, los invite esta noche para celebrar mi compromiso con la señorita Ju**…- pero fue interrumpido por una sarcástica risa

**-qué lindo Duque Bastia, no me digas ¿qué pretendes robar algo mío**?- dijo un hombre encapuchado desde la multitud que rápidamente se apartó.

-**no te conozco ¿Quién eres?-**Vi a Sting fruncir el ceño y apretar sus pucños, estaba molesto, hasta creo haberlo escuchar gruñir, pero eso es imposible.

**-¿yo? Vaya que descortés de mi parte-**rio mientras se quitaba la capucha dejando ver su cabello-** yo soy el líder de las tiniebla, el rey de los inmortales, un vampiro purasangre me llamo Gray, Gray Fullbuster**-

Me sentí aterrada, mi cuerpo retrocedió por instinto, mi mente se bloqueó en ese segundo. Gray se giró para mirarme y dedicarme una… cálida sonrisa, me estremecí. Lyon me empujo levemente y me susurro un corre, mis pies se movieron un poco, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, me quede estática. No podía creer que ese bastardo volviera a aparecer.

Los gritos me sacaron de mi trance, delante de mis ojos… de las sombras aparecieron más y más criaturas, las mismas de esa noche. Solo en unos segundos la fiesta se transformó en una carnicería humana. El terror poco a poco se volvió rencor y odio.

Gruñí con molestia, sentía como mis colmillos comenzaban a sobresalir de mi boca, arranque con fuerza el moño de mi cabello dejándolo suelto, las puntas de mi cabello comenzaron a tornarse plateadas, estaba molesta. Sabía muy bien la apariencia que estaba teniendo en ese momento, mis ojos ahora debían estar rojos. Y de repente pensé _"¿Lyon-sama? ¿Dónde está Lyon-sama?"_.

Busque por entremedio de la muchedumbre, mire otra vez el lugar donde antes estaba parado, pero no estaba. Me sentí frustrada. Olí el aire para poder hallarlo pero el ahora a sangre me lo impedía, negué tratando de concentrarme y…. Lo halle, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ese despreciable vampiro azabache lo había apuñalado en el pecho. Corrí tan rápido como pude hacia él, pero lo que escuche de la boca de ese bastardo fue.

-**esa basura, trató de robar algo mío, valla idiota enamorado de un vampiro, ja Adiós Juvia**-se giró hacia mí robándome un beso para luego marcharse junto con aquellas criaturas.

Pase mi mano por mi boca tratando de quitar el sabor a caramelos que él había dejado en mis labios. _"bastardo"_ gruñí internamente. Me acerque con cuidado a Lyon-sama, pero ya era tarde, estaba muerto y yo no pude hacer nada. Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, cuando su cálida mano toco mi mejilla haciendo que mis ojos le vieran, todavía no había muerto.

**-Lyon-sama, Lyon-sama resiste- **le roge entre lágrimas y sollozos

**-Juvia, n-no llores, ¿es que acaso no te acuerdas que prometí amarte por siempre? te prometo que tú y yo… n-nos… volver-remos…. En…contra…r por…que y-yo… te… am…-** y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre.

Murió en mis brazos. Lo deposite en el suelo, con todas mis fuerzas me levante del suelo dejándolo allí, camine fuera de la mansión. El sólido de los cristales de las ventanas rompiéndose por el fuego me hizo girar. Se consumía en llamas, todos mis recuerdos terminan en el mismo escenario. Y así es día me prometí no volver a sentir esas emociones que luego solo traen tristeza y dolor a mi corazón, y sobre todo que yo…

"_ME ENCARGARE DE MATAR A GRAY FULLBUSTER CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS"_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hola realmente tengo que agracer el recibimiento que me dieron con este Fic, como no soy de las que escribe Gruvia tenía mis dudas, pero me alegra que les haya gustado ahora les dare unas "Aclaraciones"**

**Este es un diario escrito en primera persona ósea en YO como "Yo creía que"**

**A pesar de estar en primera persona, cuando Juvia habla lo hace en tercera persona solo el diaria y acciones están en primera (No soy muy buena hablando en tercera persona XD)**

**No creo colocar otras parejas, ya que la historia la escribí hace mucho y solo se centra en los protagonistas.**

**Los capítulos son cortos TT-TT**

**Muchas gracias ¿Reviews?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**rita uchiha namikaze**: Gracias, me hace feliz que te guste, espero que te agrade la continuación. Nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**Medaka-chan:** jejeje eso intente que se sintiera lo que Juvia sentía al caminar por los pasillos, si, aquí Gray es sexi que dan ganas de que te muerda. Tus dudas serán reveladas conforme pasen los capítulos ya que no es una historia enredada, nos leemos, besos.

**Mina-chan:** Si, hasta a mí me pareció raro, pero la idea del Fic ya lo tenía y bueno aquí está, sobre el NaLu lamentablemente no creo ya que como puse anteriormente se centra en Juvia y Gray la historia, pero si se da la mención puede ser, besos nos leemos.

**Sinnombreespecifico:** Muchas gracias, espero no decepcionarte en la continuación, besos y abrazos.

**Sore-chan:** Que bien que te haya gustado, espero que te guste el capítulo, nos vemos besos.

**Dixie Ulquiorra:** me apenas eres muy amable y no hay secreto realmente solo me divierto eso es todo, espero que te guste la continuación, besos y abrazos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Te Encontré!**

_**2/Apr./2011**_

Ya han pasado tantos años desde tu muerte, no sabes cómo te he extrañado, teniendo el consuelo de que algún día nos reencontremos, sí, creo fervientemente en la reencarnación… que algún día los amantes podrán encontrarse nuevamente. Quién diría que a la Diosa del destino le gustara jugar también con los corazones…

**oOoOoOoOo**

Comencé con clases de primero de preparatoria por milésima vez literalmente. Extrañamente por primera vez en mi larga vida encuentro interesante a las personas a mí alrededor. No es como si hablara con ellos, pero me divierte mucho verlos interactuar día a día. La primera persona que me llamo la atención fue una chica de baja estatura llamada Levy Mcgarden que sale con el chico más fuerte de la preparatoria, Gajeel Redfox, ellos me llamaron la atención más que nada por la diferencia de estaturas y personalidades… son grandes personas. La siguiente pareja fue un chico de cabello rosado que afirmaba que era salmon Natsu Dragnnel y su novia con complejo de escritora frustrada, Lucy Heartfilia, pero sé que si publica un libro será realmente famosa, me he reído observándolos durante mi estadía aquí en Magnolia. La ultima pareja fue Jellal Fernández el vicepresidente de la preparatoria y su novia Erza Scarlet la Kaichou, son una pareja muy hermosa parecen modelos solo que tienen un carácter casi de terribles mostros asesinos… menos mal que son humanos. Hoy solo quedaba la presentación de nuestro nuevo profesor asignado increíblemente me encontré con alguien inesperado… el bastardo que me transformo en lo que soy ahora….

**-hola chicos, me llamo Gray FullBuster y seré vuestro tutor, es un placer-**sonrió ampliamente el peli azabache

¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo se atreve a mostrarse frente mío con semejante cara de placer? imperdonable ese tipo es realmente desagradable…. No sabes cómo te odio…. Lo vi mirar en mi dirección con esa sonrisa arrogante que me asqueaba.

**-a ver… señorita Bastia, OH valla que nombre es ¿Ingles? O algo por el estilo? Mi chica también tiene un apellido como ese**- me dice con su cara de satisfacción

**-sí, no es tan común-** lo mire con odio

Pude ver como todas se sonrojaban ante su sonrisa, pero cuando nombro que tenía una chica todas se desilusionaron. Note como la chica que se sentaba a mi lado creo que se llama… Urtear, creo, lo miraba con corazones en vez de ojos, si solo supiera que ese sujeto es un bastardo chupasangre… como yo.

No sé cómo eliminar a ese bastardo, pero de algo estoy segura que yo le matare cueste lo que cueste sin importar que por ello yo me pudra en el infierno….

-**Profesor Fullbuster, ¿Usted podría hablar con Juvia un momento?-**sonreí fingidamente

**-sería un verdadero placer**- me dice con su estúpida sonrisa

Lo prometo esta vez te matare, pero antes debo averiguar algunas cosas que decidirán tú y mi destino, espero que sepa usar bien sus palabras…

**oOoOoOoOo**

**-Dime, ¿Por qué transformo a Juvia en va…vampiro?-** le dije apretando mis puños

-**Vaya…. ¿por qué? porque si no lo hacía, no podría hacerte mía-** me contesta como si nada

**-¿ser suya? Pero que…-**le dije muy molesta

**-Te amo, pero eso tus padres no lo comprendieron y… les mate**-me dijo mirándome con esos ojos negros hipnotizantes

**-Y Wendy? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?-** le pregunte con la sangre hirviendo en rabia

**-….ella….murió hace años, al igual que ese bastardo, bueno eso es todo adiós Juvia-**

Maldito…

**oOoOoOoOo**

Los sentimiento de ira y venganza se esparcieron por mi cuerpo, pero no era el momento, así que me marche, esa noche solo se repetían en mi cabeza los tormentosos recuerdos de mi pasado, como me gustaría que todo fuera mentira, que todo lo que un día fue… desaparecieran como las heridas en mi cuerpo ¿Por qué? Mi corazón no puede sanar al igual que mi cuerpo. Lyon-sama, Lyon-sama quiero verte, te extraño, no sabes cómo… que estoy haciendo él se fue, se fue hace mucho tiempo, pero ¿Por qué quiero creer que lo volveré a ver?... no lo entiendo.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_**3/apr./2011**_

Al siguiente día estaba dispuesta a eliminar a Gray Fullbuster, pero una súbita melodía bloqueo cada uno de mis pensamientos, como si un dulce recuerdo me embelesara y me ahogara en un mar de nostalgia ¿Qué es? ¿Dónde viene? ¿Quién la está tocando? Y ¿Por qué siento este increíble dolor en mi corazón? Ante cada pregunta mi corazón palpitaba y dolía al mismo tiempo...

Corrí en busca de aquel que tocaba la melodía de mis recuerdos…. Pero lo que halle estaba más allá de mis expectativas…. Cabellos albinos, ojos negros y un semblante de príncipe…. Mis ojos no me engañaban, no podía creerlo él era….

**-¿Lyon-sama? ¿Eres tu Lyon-sama?-**hable con desesperación y deseo

**-¿Si? pero ¿Quién eres?-** me pregunta confundido

Oh mi Dios, si este es un sueño, por favor, por favor te lo ruego que este no termine que sea eterno. Que este momento que he esperado por tantas décadas se quede congelado… vuelvo a reencontrarme con mi antiguo amor… vuelvo a ver a Mi Lyon-sama.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Me alegro que les haya gustado, como ven la historia se traslada al siglo XX, pero no se desesperen que nada romperá el gruvia que tengo pensado ejejeje. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Medaka-chan: **creo que no eres la única feliz de eso, pues si, Lyon sabe mucho y dice poco jejeje, bueno ya lo veras, nos leemos besos.

**Sore-chan:** Ya lo sabrás, aunque… bueno no importa mucho eso realmente, espero que te sigan gustando los capitulo, besos.

**Dixie Ulquiorra:** Da pena, pero veamos si más adelante te da pena *Spoiler buajajaja* nos leemos besos.

**Sinnombreespecifico:** jejeje me sorprende que no puedas imaginarte que va a pasar ya que no es una instoria que cree para eso, pero si se da soy feliz XD muchas gracias por leer, besos.

**Rita uchiha namikaze:** Me alegra que te guste, gracias por leer, besos

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: AMOR MIO**

_**6/apr/2011**_

Ya han pasado 3 días desde que encontré a Lyon-sama, en ese momento estaba muy contenta, pero ese Lyon-sama no era mi Lyon-sama, ese chico con su misma apariencia y nombre no era quien yo amaba con locura hace tantos años atrás… después de que yo lo llamara él me dijo….

_**FLASH BACK**_

**-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-** me miro confundido

**-bien… esto soy Juvia…. Juvia Bastia es un placer**- fingí una sonrisa para que no notara mi dolor

**-mucho gusto Alice, yo soy Lyon Blendy**-me sonrió

**-¿Blendy? ¿No eres inglés? Y ese apellido ¿Eres pariente de Shelia-san?-**pregunte con dolor

**-Ah sí, soy su primo, sobre si soy ingles creo que mi tátara abuela era inglesa por eso mi apariencia-sonrió** casi infantilmente

**-y-ya veo-**

-**mmm…. Tu si parases extranjera, ¿de dónde vienes?-**me miro con curiosidad

- **Juvia solo sabe que es inglesa, nativa de reino unido, pero la ciudad de juvia ya la a olvidado- **me encogió de hombros

Después de decirle eso pude notar que él no quiso referirse al tema solo sonrió y hablo conmigo como si estuviera hablando con un viejo amigo…. Pero cada vez que hablábamos más me daba cuenta lo poco que se parece a mí Lyon-sama, pero su sonrisa era igual yo sería capaz de amar a otro hombre que no sea Mi Lyon-sma, pero también cabe una mínima posibilidad de que ese chico sea la reencarnación de mi amado era una posibilidad, solo pensar en ello me llena de ansiedad…. Pero esa posibilidad era tan poco probable que desee que fuera cierta….

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Hoy me había decidido ir a ver a Lyon-sama a su escuela en este pueblo tan pequeño donde la gente se mira, sonríe y nunca te olvida…. Nunca imagine que para una alimaña como yo que solo trae desgracias este pueblo me acogería tan amablemente y me daría la posibilidad de reencontrarme con mi amor, pero no todo es como esperamos, en ese momento me topé con mi enemigo…

**-Hola querida Juvia ¿a quién pretendes ir a ver?-** me pregunta Gray

-**eso a ti no debe importante PRO-FE-SOR**-le digo burlona**-No puede meterse en la vida privada de Juvia va en contra de las reglas-**

En ese mismo momento toma mi mano y como el nacimiento de una tormenta mis incontables sentimientos se estaban despertando, sintiendo mi corazón latir como loca y mis mejillas levemente sonrojadas, pero en ese momento ante mí aparece como un príncipe de cuento de hadas Lyon-sama para ayudarme…

**-Señor tendría la amabilidad de soltar a la joven**- le dice Bas… digo, Blendy con un tono duro

**-Oye niñato tu cara se me hace familiar dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-**le pregunta molesto

**-lo siento pero no le conozco, así que no creo necesario darle mi nombre**-hablo con calma pero molestia

**-oye tu moco…-**en ese momento Fulbuster es detenido por una joven que llevaba una capa que lo único que se le veían era los ojos… bellos ojos marrones.

**-Gray-san es hora de ir a casa**- le dice la joven encapuchada

**-siempre tan inoportuna, We-chan**-le sonríe cariñosamente provocándome… ¿celos? No, eso jamas

Gray y la joven llamada ¿We-chan? ¿Será un apodo?, se retiraron, pero cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los de aquella chica sentí como si mi pecho fuera estrujado con emociones de ansiedad y tristeza en ese momento Lyon-sama me dice…

**-Juvia ¿quieres ir por un helado?-**me dice para apaciguar mi inquietud

-**claro-** le respondo

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Esa tarde conversamos como si hubiéramos perdido tantos años de no habernos visto, entonces él me pregunta…

-**Juvia y ¿tu familia? ¿Cómo es?-**

Al escuchar esa pregunta siento tanto dolor en mi frio corazón, bajo la mirada y le cuento que mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo en un accidente para no entrar en detalles de la verdadera razón, le conté que cuando estaban vivos éramos muy felices mi padre solía trabajar mucho, pero eso no le impedía que cuando llegaba a casa jugar conmigo y mi hermana menor, mi madre era una mujer bella y amable siempre poniendo a su familia por delante de todo como una buena madre y esposa. Cuando termine de contarle eso y la cara de Lyon-sama demostraba algo de tristeza y….

**-yo también, mis padres también están muerto**- me dice con una mirada que reflejaba melancolia

Lyon-sama me conto que no recuerda mucho de su pasado solo recuerda una fiesta donde todos reían y disfrutaban, pero de repente unos delincuentes entran a la casa y acecinan a todos después de eso, recuerda que despertó a los pies de un cerro ya para eso ya no recordaba casi nada, vivió en un hogar de menores hasta que fue adoptado por la familia Blendy…

**-Entonces Lyon Blendy ¿no es tu verdadero nombre**?-lo miro con sorpresa

**-bueno Lyon lo es, pero Blendy no, para ser sincero no recuerdo mi apellido, recuerdo mi nombre porque cuando estuve inconsciente alguien me llamaba constantemente por ese nombre**-sonríe con cariño ante eso

Mi cuerpo fue recorrido por un sudor frio en ese momento, sentí la curiosidad de quitarle a Lyon-sama su camisa, yo quería ver si él tenía la marca del puñal en su cuerpo, pero me retuve pensé ¿y si no está? No quiero volver a sentir tristeza…. Además eso seria imposible.

Me despedí de Lyon-sama.

**oOoOoOooOoOooO**

Al llegar a casa mi corazón se sentía tan angustiado muchas cosas pasaron y yo no logro entender algunas cosas como ¿Quién era esa chica?, ¿Lyon-sama será mi Lyon-sama? Y ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?...

Amor, Amor mío, se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente al mismo tiempo que pasaron imágenes de mi pasado una tras otra, era como ver una película terriblemente triste, mis ojos se nublaron en ese momento me moje la cara y me mire al espejo…_"Juvia se llama Juvia Bastia_" me dije en el espejo que se veía claramente mi reflejo, se veían mis ojos de color rojo y partes de mi azulado cabello eran plateadas, eso demostraba que era un mostro pero a la vez que esa apariencia una vez fue de una chica humana, una chica con una hermosa familia, una chica con sueños y una chica que moriría después de unas décadas….

Yo soy Juvia una impura, un vampiro sediento de sangre que alguna vez fue una chica llamada Juvia Loxar, la bendecida por las tranquilas aguas…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola ¡aparecí pronto! Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste XD No les digo mucho sobre lo que sigue ya que cada capítulo tiene sus respuestas, besos.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Medaka-chan: **No te puedo decir que es Lyon *intriga* jejeje descuida que todo se revelara con el avanzar de los capitulo, besos y abrazos.

**Sinnombreespecifico**: ¿Enserio? Realmente no leo Gruvia así que no sé cómo son normalmente o como se tratan las personalidades, pero me alegra que te guste, besos y abrazos nos vemos.

**rita uchiha namikaze: **jejeje todo un misterio XD aquí la continuación, nos leemos besos.

**Sore-chan:** Si hasta yo pienso que Gray así es sexi, nos leemos besos.

**NOS VEREMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: NOSTALGIA?!**

_**2/MAY/2011**_

Ya es mayo, entre más pienso en la Juvia que alguna vez fui, me embargaba una inquietud, un sentimiento inexplicable, pase días pensando y había decidido enterrar todo y comenzar de nuevo, pero no puedo olvidar a ese vampiro así que yo lo acabare eso lo doy por sentado…. A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué recordamos cosas dolorosas? Es algo realmente estúpido y más cuando eso nos hace sufrir tanto, siempre he pensado que cuando recordamos algo de manera insistente debe haber una razón para ello, pero yo no le encuentro ninguna razón recordar algo tan dañino como mi pasado.

-**Juvia no lo entiende-**suspire-**Juvia está sola-**

Yo ya no logro comprender al destino, me pregunto ¿si algún día dejara de jugar juegos crueles conmigo? el pasado nostálgico que en mis sueños veía y se terminaban cuando despertaba y pensaba _"lo más aterrador de los sueños es despertar en la realidad_" es algo tan triste y cierto, estoy segura que más de una persona ha deseado vivir siempre dentro de sus sueños… dentro de esa fantasía que puedes manejar de tal manera que no te hace daño. Juvia es una muerta viviente, soy un ser que no debería existir, que debió morir hace mucho, no soy la heroína de la historia más bien soy del demonio que trae desgracias… siempre sucede. La vida no es cuento de hadas es una película con finales inesperados y pocas veces con un final feliz, añoro a mi familia y a Lyon-sama, Wendy te extraño, recuerdo que cuando jugábamos en el jardín mientras nuestra madre tomaba té caliente observándonos con una sonrisa…

Soy una idiota, ya no sé cuántas veces me he repetido que no debo aferrarme a estos recuerdos, debo olvidar…pero es tan doloroso y son tan preciados para mi…si solo pudiera volver a ese tiempo yo creo que no sentiría esta amarga soledad…díganme ¿Cuál es el fin de vivir una vida tan larga? ¿algún día moriré? ¡DIGANME! Estoy cansada ya nada vale la pena, suplicar es tan absurdo como soñar….

Solo deseo acabar con este infierno, y cuando esto acabe… Juvia por fin se sentirá libre de esta jaula que me puso el destino, abriré mis alas y volare hacia mi familia… desechare esta maldita nostalgia…Y… Juvia morirá…

Pero esto no ha acabado el destino todavía juega ese juego cruel y misterioso, ha puesto a otro peón en el juego, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos… hay cosas que uno puede perdonar, pero esto no… jamás perdonare esto. Juvia vive por las personas que ama… peleare.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Capitulo corto, es por eso que hoy subí DOS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: FELICIDAD PERDIDA**

_**3/may/2011**_

¿Cuánto más debo soportar las llamas del infierno para que Dios este satisfecho con mis pecados? ¿Cuántas veces recorre el sendero de los desterrados? ¿Cuándo podre ir al paraíso soñado?, ¿cuantas lágrimas ya he derramado? ¿Cuantos más morirán? Y… ¿cuantos recuerdos dolorosos pondrá frente a mí?

Pensé que este día seria como cualquier otro, pero me equivoque porque los peones del juego se siguen moviendo sin descanso y ahora otro ha aparecido frente a mí…. Es como si el jugador se burla del rey haciéndolo huir de un inevitable Jaque mate.

-**Bien chicos, hoy tendremos una alumna nueva su nombre es Wendy Loxar. Preséntate señorita**-dice Gray a la chica

-**bueno, soy Wendy y estoy encantada de conocerlos**-sonrió ampliamente

Oh Dios, esto no puede ser verdad ¿Cómo es posible que Wendy esté viva? Dios dime que no es cierto, Que mi adorada hermana no es lo que yo creo que es, por favor ya no más….Wendy se sentó a mi lado y con una sonrisa me dice en voz baja…

**-ha pasado tiempo Nee-san**-susurro con algo de… ¿Malicia?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Después del término de clases me reuní con Wendy a las afuera de la escuela, en un lugar apartado donde nadie pudiese escuchar nuestra conversación….

**-¿Cómo es posible? tu… ¿estas viva?-** le digo feliz, pero cuando la trate de tocar…

**-no me toques, me enfermas-** me dice duramente

**-¿We-Wendy?-** la miro confundida

**- te detesto no sabes cuánto**-escupió con rabia y dolor

**-¿Qué?, ¿Qué te pasa?-** trato de acércame a ella, pero lo evita

**-¿Qué me pasa? Pasa que te he esperado y tú nunca viniste por mí**-sus lágrimas cayeron

-**Wendy… Juvia pensó que habías muerto junto con nuestros Padres-**sigo insistiendo en tocarla

**-No, no fue así, estoy viva y no gracias a ti**-sonríe con dolor

**-Wendy… entonces tú también eres un VAMPIRO**-le digo seria, no me lo podía creer

**-si Sir Gray-san me transformo y me ha cuidado**-sonrió con dulzura al hablar del

**-Ese bastardo te….-** en ese momento Wendy me grita

**-¡Lo le digas así! diablos no entiendo que ve Sir Gray-san en ti Nee-san**-gruño con molestia

-**Juvia tampoco-**Concorde molesta al recordar todas las insinuaciones que ha tenido hacia mi persona desde que se volvió el profesor**- bien, Juvia quiere saber qué paso-**

**-Lo hare ¿así quedaras satisfecha?-**se cruzó de brazos

-**Si-** respondo

Wendy me conto que después del fatídico día fue llevada a la mansión de Gray allí permaneció días. cada día Gray la venia a visitar preguntándole _¿Quieres ser una de nosotros_?, pero Wendy se negaba ya que tenía la esperanza de que yo la rescatase del encierro… pero entre más tiempo paso en la mansión más se resignaba a ser salvada… me conto que en ese lúgubre lugar Gray fue muy amable con ella , poco a poco ella empezó a pensar en ser como el… después de cuatro años ella por fin acepto volverse una vampiresa, el dolor de la transformación fue terrible, pero estaba decidida a seguir a Gray, pero…

-**Sir Gray-san te prefiere a ti, Nee-san**- me dice finalmente enojada

**-¿Por qué estas molesta?-** le pregunto

**-¡PORQUE AMO A SIR GRAY-SAN!-**me dice

**-¿C-Como pues amar a ese sujeto?-**le pregunto asqueada

**-No te hagas la inocente tú también lo amas Nee-san acaso ¿no te acuerdas?-**me miro alzando una ceja

**-N-No Juvia jamás lo haría, Juvia ama a Ly…-**me retuve, pensé _el ya no está_.

-**¿Lyon? Ese humano por el que me dejaste**?-me pregunto indignada

**-Juvia no te abandono, Juvia jamás supo que estabas** **viva**-trate de justificarme

-**Nee-san eres tan tonta, amabas a un humano, el envejecerá y morirá y tu… NO**-me dijo con frialdad

**-¿Cuándo te volviste tan cruel, Wendy?**-la miro con dolor

-**Nee-san, yo misma me encargare de terminar con tu felicidad-**se gira dándome la espalda

**-si eso quieres entonces muere, porque tú le traes la mayor felicidad a Juvia al verte viva, Wendy-**baje mi mirada apretando mis puños

**-no me jodas con tus mentiras, lo que más felicidad te da es ese tipejo de Lyon-**me miro sobre su hombro

**-¿Cómo sabes del?-**le pregunte curiosa

-**no recuerdas hace como un mes yo…-**no la deje terminar

**-¿eras tú?-**mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa

**-por supuesto, Sir Gray-sama me llama We-chan, bien Adiós Nee-san-** y se marcha

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mi pequeña hermana ¿qué te ha pasado?, ¿cuándo te volviste tan cruel mi pequeña Wendy? No sabes lo feliz que me hiso verte, pero ¿cómo sabes que yo ame a Lyon-sama? ¿te lo dijo Gray? Seguro, el planto la semilla de la discordia en el bello corazón de mi hermanita, me las pagaras basura… pero ¿porque Wendy me dijo que amaba a Gray? Eso es totalmente imposible, yo lo odio ¿no? Espera ¿Por qué lo dudo? ¿Por qué mi corazón se siente inquieto? No pudo, no recuerdo haber visto antes a Gray, pero también está el ¿Cómo llegue a gustarle a Gray?... no lo entiendo, no entiendo nada…

Esa noche entre pensamientos me quede sentada en un banco del parque, de repente tras mío siento como alguien se acerca, se quién es… reconozco su aroma.

**-¿Qué haces tan tarde en las calles, Juvia?-**me pregunto sentándose a mi lado

**-nada, Juvia solo está pensando ¿y tú**?-lo miro

-**trabajo de medio tiempo**-me responde-**no quiero ser una carga para mis padres adoptivos-**

**-Eres fuerte-**le digo con admiración

**-no tanto como tú-**me sonríe con calidez

Esa noche hacia mucho frio mis manos se congelaban y entonces…

-**tienes las manos heladas Juvia**- sujeta mi mano

**-¿Lyon-sama?-** le pregunto confundida

**-No lo sé, pero cuando toco tu mano algo se enciende en mi corazón un sentimiento inexplicable**-frita sus manos con las mías

**-¿AMOR?-** le digo burlona

**-Puede ser, dime Juvia ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?-**me mira directamente a los ojos

Blanca como la nieve que caí todos los años en invierno en Inglaterra así mismo me quede con esa pregunta….la calidez de la mano de Lyon-sama lentamente es transferida a la mía... Ambas la palma y la punta de mis dedos… poco a poco se calientan con la pasión de él como si hubiera electricidad recorriendo atreves de ella, nuestras manos entrelazados dándose calor mutuamente como si la primavera llegase repentinamente…sus ojos negros me miraban como si tratasen de descubrir algo y sus albinos cabellos iluminados con la luna, hermosos, sin palabras… mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco y entonces…

**CONTINUARA…**

**UN ESPECIAL DE DOS CAPITULOS PARA USTEDES QUE HAN SIDO TAN AMABLES DE ACEPTAR ESTE GRUVIA A PESAR DE QUE NO ME CONSIDERO BUENA MANEJANDO A ESTA PAREJA. Muchas gracias de todo corazón. Otra cosita NO desesperen con el Gruvia que ya verán lo que tengo preparado XD**

**PD: Para los chilenos/as que leen este fic ¡FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS COMPATRIOTAS!**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Sore-chan:** siento lo de Edgar, fue un desliz mío cuando comencé a reescribirla y no borre el nombre pero Edgar es Lyon por si las dudas. Como te puse en el mensaje este Fic fue para una tarea en el colegio y ahora la comparto con ustedes en un Fic de Fairy tail, nos vemos, besos.

**Medaka-chan:** jajaja Te puedo decir que las acciones de Gray no son con malas intenciones, pero siempre termina fregándolas igual. Sobre quien es Lyon SE-CRE-TO XD nos leemos pronto. Besos.

**Dixie Ulquiorra:** lamento decirte que lemon no habrá, no es un fic que contiene lemon lo siento. Pero no te desesperes que cuando aparezca mas Gray serán para hacer cosas increíbles, puede que parezca en un momento Lyvia pero no lo es, no me gusta jojojo si supieras lo que se viene XD nos leemos besos.

**rita uchiha namikaze: **son cortos lo siento y también el Fic es corto, espero que te guste y muchas gracias por el apoyo. Nos leemos besos.

**Sinnombreespecifico:** Los secretos ya se irán revelando, creo que en el próximo… aunque no estoy muy segura, en fin ya verás. Nos leemos besos.

**PoliFullbuster:** me alegra que te guste, no soy buena con el Gruvia así que tenía mus dudas. No puedo alejar aun a Lyon, pero se alejara ya verás jojojo y cuando pase (sonrisa malvada) el amado Gray-sama será el príncipe de la historia. Nos leemos besos.

**Rirukasabe:** Gracias, aquí el nuevo capítulo, besos.

**NOS LEEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: DULCE EMOCION**

_**5/MAY/2011**_

Hace dos días sucedió algo inesperado Lyon-sama que me desconcertó.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

* * *

**-Alice ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?-**

**-pues… Ju-Juvia-** tartamudeo algo nerviosa

**-ja, me has creído, no te preocupes para mi Juvia es una buena amiga, nada más-** me dice con un tono algo extraño

**-Ju-Juvia se sorprendió-**suspire… ¿aliviada?

Nos miramos y un silencio incomodo se formó entre nosotros, no me gustaba para nada.

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Al volver a casa ese día, mi mano todavía sentía el calor de la mano de Lyon-sama, tantas emociones me pasaron por la cabeza, pero esa noche tuve un extraño sueño.

Aparecí yo de pequeña, me había perdido en el bosque, en ese momento un joven me toma entre sus brazos y me lleva con mi familia solo pude ver su sonrisa.

Al despertar mi cabeza dolía era como si me hubiera golpeado contra el suelo, me pregunte ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Por qué no recuerdo su cara? pensé y pensé, pero no pude recordarlo solo recordé que cada vez que veía su sonrisa me sentía muy feliz y quiera monopolizar esa sonrisa suya creo que ese hombre fue… _mi primer amor_….

**oOoOoOoOooOo**

Hoy como todos los días fue extraño ver a mi hermana sentada a mi lado, era tan absurdo que esa niña-a la cual quería tanto ahora-me odiase con el alma, Wendy y yo nos llevábamos cinco años de diferencia, en ese entonces Wendy tenía trece años y yo como hoy me estanque en los dieciocho años aunque no los parezco. Wendy ya no es una niña es toda mujer es capaz de enamorarse, pero ¿por qué se tuvo que enamorado de ese sujeto? Ya no resisto más le encarare….

**oOoOoOoOo**

-**Fullbuster ¿Por qué la hermana de Juvia está a tu lado?-** le pregunto con clara molestia

**-La oveja decido encarar a lobo veros**- me responde con burla

**-Juvia no está para tus juegos-**lo mire con odio

**-lo sé, pero no tengo respuesta a esa pregunta, solo que ella me siguió acaso ¿no te lo dijo?-**enarco una ceja confundido

**-Bastardo tu no le dejaste alternativa ¡la secuestraste!-**apreté mis puños con fuerza

**-no lo hice, yo la salve además mi hogar es muy solitario-**miro el cielo con melancolía

**-mentira, tú tienes a esos tipejos, los que estaban en la mansión esa noche**-no me gustaban las mentiras, él no podía estar solo como yo.

**-esos no son mis compañeros**- me dice

**-tú estabas con ellos**- le digo molesta

-**eso crees?, soy un pura sangre no me junto con bastardos mestizos-**chasqueo su lengua molesto

-**tú mataste a los padres de Juvia**-sentía como las lágrimas me comenzaban a atacar

-**no lo hice, ellos ya estaban muertos**-me dijo completamente serio

**-¡MIENTES! Eso no es cierto ellos…**-le grito

-**ellos fueron asesinados por lobos mestizos, yo solo estaba allí, fue coincidencia-** me dice con los ojos serios

**-¡NO, NO! Tú los mataste en todos estos años Juvia lo creído, además Lyon-sama…-**niego sujetando mi cabeza

**-a ese si lo mate con ayuda de esos animales luego los elimine uno por uno, pero a tus padres jamás lo haría**-bajo su mirada-**nunca podría hacerles daño, es cierto que se opusieron a lo nuestro… en un principio, pero…-**

**-¿Por qué?-** le pregunto confundida si dejarle terminar

-**porque ellos eran tus padres, los padres de la mujer a la que más he amado y ese tipejo se interponía en mis planes**-me miro con dolor

-**cuando Juvia te lo pregunto, tu dijiste que los habías matado ¿le mentiste a Juvia?-**me acerco a él agarrándolo de la camiseta con desesperación

**-exacto, era la única forma que pensaras en mí y solo en mí-**me sonrió y se inclinó un poco

-**Juvia no lo entiende ¿Quién eres en realidad?-**lo suelto y me aparto

**-no lo pienses tanto soy solo un monstro, pero solo hare esto**- se acerca a mi nuevamente

Con un ágil y delicado movimiento Gray levanta mi cara. En ese momento podía ver tan clara mente sus ojos, ojos negros que se ponían de vez en cuando rojos, los podía ver tan claramente que mi cuerpo se paralizaba, entonces el me abraza.

su cuerpo impregnado de un aroma nostálgico recorrió todo mi cuerpo, yo hace mucho tiempo sentí esa misma fragancia pero ¿ de quién era en ese entonces?, podía escuchar el latido del corazón de Gray y mi corazón se sentía como si tratase de salir de mi cuerpo a toda costa, latía tan rápido que en un momento nuestros corazón poco a poco se está volviendo uno y en mi mente solo hay una cosa y es _"QUIERO SABER….MAS SOBRE ESTE HOMBRE"_ en ese momento la cara de Gray se acerca a la mía, pero se detiene antes de seguir avanzando… y entonces dice…

**-cuando me haya ganado tu corazón, te besare solo espera-**

Mi corazón latía todavía, un latido mucho más fuerte que él que sentí alguna vez por Lyon-sama…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo, como ven Gray le dijo lo que paso realmente y Juvia está sintiendo sentimientos hacia el jojojo sé que son cortitos los capítulos a lo igual que la historia, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer dado que es la primera vez que me animaba a escribir un Gruvia que no sea One-shot, les agradezco nuevamente el recibimiento, besos.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Dixie Ulquiorra:** El Fic no es largo ya lo termine y consta de 9 capítulos y 2 extras solo eso dado que soy nueva manejando a esta pareja y no me acostumbro bien a las personalidades, gracias por seguirla besos y abrazos.

**xSChan:** Gray no es malo solo hace las cosas… ¿Mal? Jejeje pero ya comenzó a aclarar las cosa se nos viene un hecho que romperá con el Lyvia en el próximo capítulo, nos leemos besos.

**Sinnombreespecifico:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, me costó escoger quien sería la hermana de Juvia pero al final me decidí por Wendy y me encanta esta faceta rebelde que tiene, no es por ser mala pero creo que odiaras a Lyon muy pronto. Nos leemos besos.

**rita uchiha namikaze:** Gracias aquí el capítulo, espero que te guste, nos leemos besos.

_**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: RECUERDOS PERDIDOS**

_**11/MAY/2011**_

Mi corazón cada vez está más confundido _¿a quién ama Juvia? _Esa pregunta me invadía a cada rato, mis sentimiento cada vez más confusos como una tormenta en mar abierto. Debo saberlo rápido.

cuando pensaba que Gray en realidad no mato a mis padres me sentía confundida, no sabía qué era lo que realmente sentía en ese momento… un mundo de nuevas posibilidades se había abierto ante mí y… sobre todo si en ese momento, si él me hubiera besado me pregunto ¿Mi opinión del cuanto hubiera cambiado?, parezco estúpida hace solo unos días lo odiaba con todo mi ser, pero solo unas pocas palabras hacen cambiar me opinión de venganza….si él no me hubiese impregnado ese aroma en mi cuerpo, yo ahora mismo no creo que tendría esta duda bueno… eso creo yo….

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Esta tan confundida, mi corazón se sentía dividido entre dos personas que por alguna razón siento que son realmente importantes, suspire cansada y salía a caminar. En mi caminata me topé con Lyon-sama, al verlo por alguna razón no me sentía tan entusiasmada y mientras hablábamos…

**-Juvia, estuviste cerca de algo dulce como uvas o agua?-**me pregunto

**-¿Dulce como las uvas o agua?-** repetí y lo mire confundida

**-sí, tienes impregnado ese aroma**-me dice

**-a... Eso... es porque Juvia a ser… bueno, Juvia comió esta mañana jaja-**le digo nerviosa

No cavia duda esa esencia en mi cuerpo es la de Gray cuando me abrazo hace días, pero ¿Cómo es posible que Lyon-sama pueda sentir el aroma? yo como vampiro puedo sentirla aunque sea una cantidad tan mínima, además después de eso lave mis ropas y todo mi cuerpo, esto es muy extraño… realmente extraño….

-**Juvia ¿recuerdas nuestra última conversación?-** me pregunta repentinamente

**-Sobre su broma-** le respondo

-**quiero decir que lo que te dije ese día fue muy enserio yo…TE AMO Juvia**-

Las palabras que hace mucho tiempo oí de mi amor las oigo de nuevo, siempre creí que cuando las volviera a oír mi corazón gritaría de gozo… pero justo ahora yo no siento nada, son extrañas para mí, no puedo creerlo son como palabras vacías en mi mente solo esta….

-**Ju-Juvia lo siente Lyon-sama, pero Juvia...-**me interrumpe

-**te has enamorado de otro ¿no es así?-**me gruño con molestia

-**Juvia no está segura de eso** - le digo dudosa

-**sabes que te amo y aun así…-** sujeta con fuerza mi muñeca causándome dolor, eso fue sorprendente

-**Ly-Lyon-sama ¿qué hace?-**forcejeo con él, trato de usar mi fuerza sobre humana pero no resulta ¿Por qué?

**-es por ese canalla ¿no?-**apretó mas fuerte mi mano

**-¿Qué dice?-**trato de no gritar de dolor

**-¡te has olvidado de mí, prometimos amarnos siempre ¿no?!-**me grita

**-Usted que…-**

En ese momento soy separada de Lyon-sama por Gray. Estaba asustada, nunca lo había visto así, parecía alguien diferente sumamente diferente… pero ¿Cómo sabia mi promesa con el Lyon-sama del pasado?...

**-¡maldito bastardo ¿qué le haces a Juvia**?!-le grita furioso Gray

**-devuélvemela vampiro roñoso-** responde Lyon-sama

-**así que por fin muestra tu verdadera alimaña**-le gruño mostrando sus colmillos

**-¿Q-Que está pasando aquí?-**pregunto confundida

-**Mira Juvia, el sujeto que vez allí no es nada más ni nada menos que un Lobo Cazador**-apunta acusadoramente al albino

**-¿Un lobo cazador?-**pregunto perpleja

**-sí, una criatura que asesina por diversión, capturaba en esos tiempos vampiros para luego venderlos como si él fuera un cazador de monstro cuando él es un verdadero monstro, él tiene la culpa de todo lo que te ha pasado**-lo miro con odio y repulsión

No puedo creerlo siempre pensé que el encontrarme con Lyon-sama de nuevo era sencillamente maravillo y resulta que todo lo tenía planeado… ¿este mundo es tan desagradable?

-**vaya, vaya el juego ya ha terminado-** dice con una sonrisa arrogante

-**no te acerques- **dice Gray

-**Mi quería Juvia-chan, tan ingenua eres solo una tonta-**se burlo cruelmente-**Dime tus padres no te dijeron que no confiaras en extraños-**

-**pero eras humano cuando Juvia te conoció ¡eras un niño!-** le digo en sollozos

**-para una criatura como yo es fácil cambiar mi forma física a la de un niño**-se rio de mi

**-entonces tu nunca amaste a Juvia?-**le digo entre lagrimas

-**bueno fuiste una buena herramienta, quería matar a ese vampiro así que tenía que utilizar algo sin salir dañado**-se encogió de hombros

Me utilizo todo este maldito tiempo, todos estos años en los que he sufrido él se ha estado burlando de mi…. Yo estoy tan… destrozada.

En ese momento Lyon-sama se abalanza para atacar a Gray, mi cuerpo no se movía mi mirada estaba perdida, podía ver como ellos se enfrentaban bajo la lluvia, pero mi cuerpo no se movía… era como si fuera una muñeca sin alma, en ese momento un árbol que recibió un golpe se comienza a desplomar frente a mi… cerré mis ojos, cuando los abrí Gray me tenía en sus brazos y dice…

-**muestra pelea se termina por hoy, me llevare a Juvia**-

**-da igual ya no me sirve para nada**- responde Lyon

Las crueles palabras del hombre que una vez ame tanto, se sentían como apuñalas por todo mi cuerpo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Fullbuster me lleva a su hogar, al llegar Wendy viene a recibirle y al verme ella dice…

**-Sir Gray-san ¿Qué hace mi Nee-san aquí?-**pregunto desconcertada

**-We-chan es mejor que la lleves a un cuarto-**le dice ignorando su pregunta

**-E-está bien**-accede dudosa

**oOoOOoOoOoOo**

Wendy caminaba delante de mí, me llevo a un cuarto grande y hermoso donde podrían dormir 30 personas o incluso más. Color azul cielo, una enorme cama llena de cojines, un bello tocador como de los de mi época. Era nostálgico. Wendy se me acerca.

**-Nee-san debes quitarte esas ropas mojadas y luego toma un baño caliente ¿sí**?-me dice tratando de ser indiferente

**-claro-**murmuro

**-Nee-san es por aquí-**me guía al baño

Wendy me guía al baño, en ese momento tropiezo cayendo sobre ella…

**-¡Nee-san BAJATE! (no se mueve) ¿Nee-san?-**me mira con preocupación

Entonces me aferro a Wendy como una niña pequeña, llore…llore como si me estuvieran desgarrando todo mi cuerpo, me abraza y me repetía entre lágrimas _"todo va a pasar, llora y descansa", _sus palabras me aliviaban….quería olvidar y entonces me dormí…

_**12/may/2011**_

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente vi a Gray a los pies de la cama, me miraba con una sonrisa, era extraño esa sonrisa era tan diferente a la de antes, me mostraba tanta amabilidad se sentía tan nostálgica…

**-¡MALDITO ICERBERG!-**las puertas del cuarto se abrieron repentinamente

**-¿Qué quieres cerebro de lava? No ves que estoy ocupado**-lo miro con rabia

**-¿Juvia?-**escuche una suave voz tras el intruzo

**-¿Lucy-san?-**me sorprendí al verla

**-Ya veo, Gray por fin te ha traído con nosotros-**me sonrió cosa que me cohibió, era la primera vez que hablaba con ella

**-¿Juvia no entiende a lo que se refieren?**-los mire dudosa

**-Que vienes con nosotros, Juvia… eres parte de nosotros "los místicos"-**me dijo

**-¿Místicos?-**mire a Gray en busca de una respuesta

**-Nos llamamos así, pero en realidad nos referimos a un grupo de criaturas sobrenaturales de gran rango**-apunto a los invitados**-Como vez el chico rosita de allí, es un puro, se llama Natsu Dragneel, pero eso lo sabias hasta cierto punto y ella es su compañera Lucy que el volvió un vampiro-**

**-Entonces Lu…-**

**-Soy como tu Juvia**-me dijo dulcemente

Estaba tan sorprendía, vi como el chico pelirrosa pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Lucy-san y le plantaba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Me sonroje, ellos no son muy reservados. En ese momento Natsu-kun, porque era menor que yo ya que el nació en 1857 me conto que Gajeel y Erza también eran vampiros pura sangre y Levy y Jellal eran humanos que ellos transformaron en vampiros. Fue realmente extraño, nunca pensé oír algo así. No era la única.

**-Bien Juvia nos retiramos**-Lucy hiso una reverencia-**espero que te pongas bien, nos veremos en otra ocasión-**

**-Juvia piensa lo mismo**-le sonreí, ella era muy amable

-**Hey, hielito. Ten cuidado**-le dijo serio Natsu a… Gray-sama

**-Lo hare, no se preocupen**-les sonrió **-adiós-**

Entonces Gray me conto algo curioso, algo que había perdido en los confines de mi memoria… el día que lo conocí.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

* * *

_**1789 POV GRAY**_

Las cosas para mí no eran las mejores en ese tiempo. Siempre había estado solo, en realidad jamás pude llevarme con los demás vampiros… todos eran unos estirados. Un día cuando viaje a las montañas heladas entre una cría de lobo negro casi muriendo, en un principio lo deje estar, pero al final me lo traje conmigo. Una bella loba negra, la llame Ur, mi única y mejor amiga. Pero ella era una criatura mortal que al final como todo… murió.

**-señor de quien es esta tumba**-me preguntaron hincándose a mi lado una pequeña de cabello azul

**-de una amiga, pero el ya no esta se fue donde no puedo alcanzarlo**-le respondí tratando de no mostrarle mis sentimientos

**-te equivocas-**me dice algo molesta haciendo un puchero que encontré adorable

**-pero si es cierto**-la mire con confusión-**Tu eres una de las niñas de esa mansión-**

**-Sí, pero Juvia no encuentra correcto lo que dice porque usted señor lo recuerda ¿no? y siente tristeza ¿no?**-tomo mis manos haciéndome sentir un extraño cosquilleo, era una niña santo cielo

**-e… si claro**-trate de apartar mis manos

**-entonces eso quiere decir que fue importante y quienes fueron importante siempre se quedan en el corazón y así se quedan a su lado**- dice con una sonrisa

Sonreí y la alce entre mis brazos a la pequeña para llevar con sus padres, los cuales me agradecieron cuando los encontré. Después de eso la pequeña solía ir a visitarme con su hermanita, todos los días… pero un día sin previo aviso ella se olvidó de mí y nunca volvió… yo le prometí a sus padres que cuando ella cumpliese la mayoría de edad yo iría por su mano, ellos se opusieron por ciertas razones, pero al final accedieron diciéndome que para los dieciocho años en la fiesta de año nuevo me darían su manos formalmente y… fui feliz.

**FIN POV GRAY**

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

**-¿Cómo se llamaba la niña?-** entonces él dice, me hice la desentendida, sabía que era yo

-**La niña se llama Juvia Loxar ese era su nombre, además creo que lo mencione**-me sonrió seductoramente

Loxar vaya ese apellido hace tanto que no lo escucho, ese era mi antiguo apellido… ese era mi apellido lleno de amor y nostalgia familiar, el apellido de mis padres que yo herede. Después de esa conversación fui recordando algunas cosa sobre aquel entonces, pero cada vez que trataba mi cabeza dolía, ahora sé que ese hombre era Gray-sama… el hombre que siempre ha estado en mi corazón. El alguien que yo había jurado odiar es a quien amo, pero ¿Cómo es posible que haya olvidado tales recuerdos? Todavía no lo sé, pero creo que pronto lo descubriré…

**oOoOoOoOo**

Mientras más días pasaba en casa de Gray-sama mis sentimientos por él se intensificaban ya no podía pararlos eran tan absorbentes que ya no pude resistir…. Incluso me obsesione hasta el punto de mirarlo a escondidas como una acosadora cosa que no pareció molestarse, cuando me llamaba m corazón latía enloquecido llegue a vagar en fantasías con el incluso acuse a Lucy-san de rival cuando podría haberme inclinado por Wendy, pero igual… estaba cambiando, para bien.

**-Gray-sama, Juvia tiene algo que decirle**- le digo seriamente

**-¿Qué es?... podrías no agregar el Sama a mi nombre-**me miro con una sonrisa

**-Juvia lo odia-**

**-¿C-Como?-**me pregunta perplejo

**-Juvia quiere decir que le odiaba, pero le ha mostrado su amabilidad a Juvia y…Juvia cree que es a ti a quien Ju-Juvia… A-AMA-**me sonroje fervientemente

Al oír esto Gray-sama se paró del sillón y me abraza fuertemente, pero a la vez tan delicadamente como se sostuviese un objeto frágil, su aroma se esparcía por mi cuerpo y mis latidos cada vez aumentaban más y más, cerré mis ojos solo pude escuchar la suave respiración de él y la mía en esa gran habitación solo con eso me bastaba para saber lo cerca que él estaba de mi cara, mi corazón se aceleraba al igual que el del, mis labios toparon los suyos en un beso tan dulce y amable que borro cada dolor en mi corazón curándolo como magia…Un beso de amor verdadero, un beso tan diferente a los que me había dado, no apagados, estos eran cálidos a pesar de que su temperatura corporal no era tan alta. Yo no sabía que este amor fuera tan dulce….pero no todo es hermoso porque pronto se acercaba una horrible tormenta….

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Les dije que este era un fic Gruvia jojojo, Para los que querían ver a Natsu y Lucy aunque fue poco aparecieron XD lamento decir que este es el penúltimo capítulo y con el próximo se termina aunque tengo que decir que ya lo escribí y también el capítulo extra y el epilogo. Espero que les guste, nuevamente agradezco el apoyo.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Sinnombreespecifico: **no me lo tomo a mal así que no te preocupes, y dime ¿todavía te cae bien Lyon? En serio te agradezco leer, nos vemos, besos.

**rita uchiha namikaze: **Gracias, espero que te guste el capítulo, nos leemos besos.

**xSChan: **Pues así será ya que el amor siempre será más fuerte, agradezco que comentes y leas, es normal meterse mucho en las historia, nos leemos besos.

**NOS LEEMOS, BESOS Y ABRAZOS LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


	9. FINAL

**Capítulo final: LA ÚLTIMA GRAN LUCHA**

_**17/JUN/2011**_

Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que me mude a la mansión de Gray-sama las cosa siguen igual, no he sabido nada de Lyon-sama, siento mucha agitación por ello, si no se algo pronto siento que me volveré loca, ya que hace unos días llego una carta que decía…

"_FALTA POCO PARA LA NOCHE DE NUESTRO ULTIMO ENCUENTRO, LOS ESPERARE EN LA MONTAÑA LA MURALLA A LAS 22 HORAS EL DIA 18 DE JUNIO, AQUÍ SE TERMINA TODO SOLO UNO DE LOS DOS SOBREVIVIRA… Te espero Gray"_

Estoy angustiada ese día es mañana, esto es más bien como una carta suicida, es una amenaza. Entre más pienso en ello más absurdo se me hace creer que ese sujeto y Lyon-sama al que alguna vez ame sean la misma persona… eso realmente me perturba demasiado….

-**Juvia ¿Qué tienes?-**me pregunto Gray-sama entrando a mi cuarto

-**Nada… no, Juvia está preocupada**-le digo cabizbaja

-**No te preocupes**-me abrazo cariñosamente**-Nada va a pasarme-**

-**Gray-sa…**-pero sus labios cortan mis palabras

Me beso de manera calmada y a la vez demandante. No me di cuenta en el momento en que Gray-sama me cargo y deposito en la cama, sus manos, sus besos me transportaban a una sensación tan cálida que jamás en mi larga existencia había sentido me pregunte ¿Cuánto tiempo este hombre había estado solo? No lo sabía, pero no quería dejarlo en aquella soledad nuevamente, no quería volver a olvidarlo, lo amaba con toda mi alma. Sus inquietas y curiosas manos me despojaron de mis ropas de manera tan delicada que las telas acariciaban mi cuerpo cada vez que descendían.

**-Juvia…-**me llamo y yo lo mire a los ojos**-No te quiero obligar, pero…-**

Sonreí y lo atraje hacia mí-**No estas obligando a Juvia-**

**-Oye…-**se sonrojo y dudo lo que me iba a decir**-Tú… bueno… Lyon y tú… ya sabes-**

-**No-**le dije sabiendo lo que quería saber**-Nunca, el nunca toco a Juvia, Juvia nunca ha estado con un hombre-**

Le vi sonreír con felicidad y nuevamente comenzó a besarme. Sus labios descendían por mi cuello y leves suspiros salían de mi boca. Sus manos tocaban mis senos curiosas, los acariciaba y masajeaba con delicadeza y firmeza al mismo tiempo. Los suspiros se volvieron pequeños gemidos que quedaron en el olvido cuando Gray-sama atrapo con su boca uno de mis pezones. Llevo mi mano a mi boca tratando de acallar el gran gemido que escapo de mis labios. Sabía que sonreía ya que comenzó a atacar mis pechos con más confianza. Una de sus curiosas manos viajo por mi vientre a ese lugar entre mis piernas.

-**Gray-sama AHHHH**-gemí cuando sus dedos me acariciaron

**-¿te gusta?-**me pregunto juguetón mirando a la altura de mis senos-**Esta algo… húmedo por aquí-**

Me introdujo uno de sus dedos y lo movió provocándome gran placer. Aun practicándome aquella sensación me beso, ya lo sentía una extraña sensación cálida que me obligo a arquear mi espalda pegando mis pecho al pecho ya desnudo de Gray-sama. El gemido que salió de mi boca fue callado por sus labios. Retiro sus dedos y se posicione entre mis piernas. Lo vi, el sonrojo ataco mis mejillas cuando vi aquella anatomía masculina erguirse frente a mí.

-**Estas lista?-**me pregunto y roso la punta de su sexo con mi entrada

-**Juvia… esta lista**-aunque igual dudaba, ese mástil de carne me hacía temblar, no sé si de miedo o de agonía al no tenerlo llenándome

Sonrió, una sonrisa que era el punto medio entre el amor y la lujuria. Se introdujo en mí y tomo mis manos cada vez que se adentraba. Las lágrimas rodaron de mis mejillas cuando atravesó la barrera de mi inocencia. Se quedó quieto hasta que el dolor de su intromisión fue reemplazada por el placer de sentir como me llenaba. Me moví y el siguió con su cometido. Era espectacular, nunca me sentí de esa manera. Sus estocadas eran perfectas, pero quería más, quería más de Gray-sama. De mis labios un _"mas"_ se escapó y por arte de magia mi hombre se movió más rápido dentro de mí. Lo sentí, ya estaba a punto de llegar y en se momento cuando lo hice también él. Su esencia me lleno de manera cálida. Se salió de mi interior y nos cubrimos con las blancas sabanas, él jugaba con mis azules risos mientras yo con una sonrisa lo observaba. Me beso cálidamente.

-**Te amo tanto, Juvia**-me abrazo estrechándome contra su pecho.

**-Juvia también te ama-**le dije correspondiendo el abrazo y cayendo a un profundo sueño del cual al despertar vería una tragedia nuevamente.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_**18/JUN/2011**_

Ya es el día, esta noche los dos hombres más importantes en mi vida se enfrentaran y solo uno sobrevivirá…. Esto es macabro y estúpido, pero en nuestro mundo, en el mundo de las criaturas que ni deberán estar en ese mundo de mortales luchar hasta morir es solo un acto de ver quién es el más fuerte, es como un juego, un juego con un ganador y un perdedor eliminado

**-Nee-san ¿Estas bien?-**me pregunto mi hermana

**-Sí, Wendy-**le sonreí mostrándole que nada me pasaba

Me miro con ojos entrecerrados, sabía que le mentía. Suspiro y se dio media vuelta.

**-Hueles a Sir Gray-san**-y salió dejándome sola

Me sonroje y las imágenes de la noche anterior me acaloraron. Me senté en el sofá con el solo pensamiento de que lo que hicimos esa noche no fuera también la última vez.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Esa noche Gray-sama saco una larga caja que guardaba celosamente una espada de hielo que tenía grabado _"El sello de la oscuridad"_ tenía además en la empuñadura un dibujo de una hada azul… era una hermosa espada, una espada que acabara con un cazador….

**-Todo saldrá bien**-me sonrió-**no pienso dejarlas, ni a ti ni a Wendy son mi familia como yo la de ustedes-**

**-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-**enarque con ceja-**juvia nunca te ha dicho que Gray-sama es la familia de Juvia-**

**-¿Quieres que recordemos lo de anoche**?-me miro con ojos lujuriosos

-Pervertido-me sonrojo-Pero **aun así a Juvia le gusta-**

**-Lo sé-**

**-Etto, Gray-sama…-**lo mire apenada

**-¿Qué?-**me pregunto guardando la espada en la vaina

**-¿Por qué se desnuda?-**

EL bajo la vista viendo que solo llevaba la ropa interior. Su cara tomo un leve tono rojizo mientras maldecía un estúpido hábito. Reí disimuladamente y me acerque para darle un pequeño beso que el transformo en uno apasionado. Nunca parecíamos tener suficiente del otro.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al llegar a la montaña donde el encuentro se llevaría a cabo sentí como mi pecho se oprimía, quemaba de inquietud, en donde yo no sabía a quién apoyar. así que decidí solo observar y ver como concluía, pero en lo más profundo de mi corazón desee que esto fuera un sueño y que esta estúpida lucha solo sea una mala pesadilla yo realmente no quiero ver morir a nadie más…

"_La realidad siempre es la más cruel de las pesadillas"_

Cara a cara estaban Gray-sama y Lyon-sama, sin decir ni una sola palabra solo se observan. La presión en el ambiente era evidente, pude sentir no muy lejos, pero a una distancia prudente el aroma de Natsu-kun y Gajeel-kun, es obvio que estaban preocupados por Gray-sama, pero también sentí el aroma de esa chica de cabello rosa…. Shelia Blendy la chica que supuestamente era la prima de Lyon-sama. Por alguna razón el aroma a agua salada inundaba mis sentidos, estaba llorando, esa chica lloraba sin que aun la pelea iniciara como si ya de antemano supiera su desenlace.

**-Hey Gray! qué te parece si mostramos nuestras verdaderas apariencias a todos los presentes?-**le sonrió con malicia

**-Cómo quieras sabía que planeabas algo, escogiste esta noche de luna llena a propósito ¿no?**-chasqueo la lengua molesto-**estúpido lobo-**

-**siempre tan estúpidamente rápido**-lo miro con odio

La luna llego a su punto más alto, su brillo dio de lleno a sus caras. El primero en cambiar fue Lyon-sama, su cabello albino tomo un tono casi negro carbón y sus ojos de volvieron dorados brillante, una semblante espectacular que generaba un sentimiento extraño al verlo. No parecía la imagen de un ser malvado, con aquella forma nunca pensaría nada malo de él.

Luego fue Gray-sama, su cabello color azabache tomo un tono plateado y sus ojos negros un color rojo tan similar al de la sangre, sus colmillo eran visibles, una apariencia temible, pero a la vez inquietamente embellecedor… me sonroje, me sentía como una pervertida al pensar en tocar ese místico cuerpo con mis manos, recorriendo cada rincón de su escultural cuerpo, besarlo a mi antojo y hacer el amor con el nuevamente, pero de manera más salvaje casi animal.

**-Juvia esta avergonzada** -cubrió con mis manos mi sonrojada cara

Los dos tomaron sus espadas uno frente al otro, mi corazón olvidando mis pensamientos lujuriosos comenzó a latir cada vez más acelerado y se quebró al momento en que ellos dos blandieron sus espadas, chocan una y otra vez. LA mirada entre ellos era dominante, ninguno parecía querer desistir.

Wendy sujeta mi mano firmemente…temblaba ella estaba asustada… me dije que debía ser fuerte y ver hasta el final. Mis ojos dieron a un triste rostro de la chica pelirrosa que miraba a punto de llorar otra vez la pelea como si supiera algo que yo desconocía, eso mismo que la hiso llorar la primera vez.

En un ágil movimiento Gray-sama hiere el brazo izquierdo de Lyon-sama mostrando algunos cristales de hielos cubiertos de sangre, pero pronto este le devuelve cada vez más seguidos lo ataques sin importarle su brazo herido, la ira en sus ojos atemorizaba aun así Gray-sama no desistía y lo contraatacaba. Estaban iguales, pero había una sola diferencia la cual era que los lugares en que Gray-sama daba con su espada no eran lugares de mucho riesgo en cambio Lyon-sama siempre daba en lugares importantes.

Mi corazón cada vez más apretado veía como estos dos hombres se lastimaban una y otra vez amo a Gray-sama, pero no quiero ver a Lyon-sama lastimado también…fue entonces cuando Gray-sama cae al suelo porque sus heridas eran más profundas que las de Lyon-sama derramando una gran cantidad de sangre que si no fuera por lo preocupada que me sentía me lanzaría a beberla, su olor me llamaba pero no era oportuno y más cuando Lyon-sama alza su espada para atravesar a Gray-sama, mis pies se movieron por si solos, mis racionalidad fue aplacada por mis instintos y sentimientos así que me interpongo.

**-No más, por favor parad, Juvia ya no quiere ver más**-sollozo mirando a Lyon-sama, mientras extendía mis brazos protegiendo a mi amado

**-Juvia-san…-**murmura Shelia

**-¡apártate JUVIA!-**me ordena Lyon-sama apuntando con su espada mi cuello

**-no, Juvia no lo hará… no hagas esto Lyon-sama-** le pido entre lagrimas

**-déjame matar a este maldito cobarde que no es capaz de tratar de matarme**-mira con rabia a Gray

Al escuchar esto me di cuenta de algo muy importante, Gray-sama una vez apuñalo a Lyon-sama, pero este está vivo, y ahora cada golpe ha sido poco profundo… todo es tan absurdo… Gray-sama es demasiado amable. Tanto que lo hace estúpido.

-**ja, soy tan patético, hasta el punto de que mi enemigo me protege**-Rio

**-no te protejo, es solo que si te mato Juvia llorara**-responde Gray-sama levantándose

**-entonces, Juvia mátame**-me dice completamente serio

**-¿qué?-** miro confundida y aterrada el hecho

**-me escuchaste atraviesa mi cuerpo con la espada de Gray, es la única cosa que puede matarme-**arrebata la espada de Gray y me la alcanza

**-no, Juvia no puede-**le digo con lágrimas en mis ojos

¿Qué es esto? no es justo, no puedo matar a Lyon-sama. Él pone entre mis manos la espada de Gray-sama y lo apunta hacia su corazón… Gray-sama no puede creer lo que está viendo, trata de moverse, pero las heridas son muchas para conseguirlo

**-Aquí justo aquí Juvia atraviésame-**aprieta la espada contra su pecho

-**no, no Juvia jamás lo hará- le** digo negando con fuerza

**-entonces te tendré que ayudar**-dice Lyon-sama con una sonrisa… calida

Lyon-sama me abraza en ese momento provocando que la espada se enterase en su cuerpo… no podía moverme estaba aturdida yo con mis propias manos mate a Lyon-sama. Escuchaba los sollozos de Shelia que llamaba con insistencia a Lyon-sama. Suelto la espada y Lyon-sama cae con ella al suelo, Gray-sama me toca el hombro en ese momento, miro a Lyon-sama y camino lentamente a su lado…toco su mano y las lágrimas caen como una cascada… mi corazón comenzó a llorar al término de esta gran lucha en la que con mis propias manos di fin…

-**Juvia, no… era cierto lo de que no te amaba, yo… te amo-**me sonríe débilmente

**-Lyon-sama estas vivo, por favor no digas nada**-le ruego poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo

-**no… festejes, estoy muriendo, pero…. antes debo…. decirte algo-** me dijo con voz seria

Lyon-sama me cuento que en uno de sus viajes dio con mi pueblo, él me vio y se enamoró de mi a primera vista…en ese entonces yo tenía 9 años, creo, pero sucedió que él se dio cuenta de que yo amaba a otro…yo en ese entonces amaba a Gray-sama justo como ahora, no ahora lo amo mucho más que antes. Entonces él decide borrar mis recuerdos con un extraño fruto que borra los recuerdos del primer amor, un fruto misterioso del cual ni el nombre se conocía, un fruto que crecía dentro de árboles cubiertos de hielo en montañas nevadas que solo criaturas como nosotros podían entrar y salir sin morir en el intento. El me la dio a comer inventando una historia de príncipes y princesa para que una niña cayera rondo en esa mentira y así olvide a Gray-sama, pero no resulto del todo, cuando descubrió que Gray-sama era mi prometido, trato de pedir mi mano alegando que él era más adecuado para mí que el Fullbuster, pero mis padres se negaron y el decidió matarlos al ver frustrados sus intentos de tenerme, si mis padres eran el problema el mismo los eliminaría por lo cual interrumpió mi hogar esa noche junto a aquellas criaturas que Gray-sama luego utilizó y mato. Cuando escuche de eso me sentí tan mal que no pude moverme… todo resulto como él quería…yo me enamore del y nos íbamos a casar, pero todavía estaba Gray… vivo….

Así que planeo todo para que yo viese como Gray-sama supuestamente lo matase y crease en mí el sentimiento de venganza, pero lo gracioso de su plan era que Gray-sama también lo uso a su conveniencia, para que yo solo pensara en él.. Lyon-sama quería ver como la mujer que Gray tanto amaba lo matase con sus propias manos, pero no resulto del todo, se le fue en contra y solo quedaba una solución y eso era morir…

Las manos de Lyon-sama cada vez se ponían más frías ya no podía sentir aquel calor que una vez me transfirió hace varias noches… el hombre que yo una vez ame estaba muriendo antes mis ojos otra vez…

**-Juvia jamás podrá perdonarte-**le dije

**-Lo sé, no creí… que… lo harías**-desvió su mirada

-**Juvia no puede perdonar, el hecho que tú me abandones otra vez, tú eres mí**…- me interrumpe

**-soy… tu amigo, un especial amigo…espero…. Q-que seas…. feliz Juvia, p-para mí…. Siempre…. S-será…. Im…portan…te**- me sonríe con su ultimo aliento

La mano que se aferraba a la mía en ese momento sentí como lentamente me soltaba y en ese momento comprendí que ya había muerto… Lyon-sama murió frente a mí…

El amanecer se estaba asomando y las llamas donde quemamos el cuerpo de Lyon se estaban extinguiendo…Ahora solo queda una cosa que hacer y eso es ser feliz un futuro me espera, un futuro más allá de mis expectativas, un futuro para aquellos que han sufrido una y otra vez se abre como la última ventana una ventana de esperanza… un futuro que planeo construir con mis propias manos del cual nunca olvidare todo lo que pase para tenerlo.

**-Siempre estaré a tu lado-**toma mi mano con fuerza-**Siempre estaré a vuestro lado-**mira a mi hermana

**-Gracias**-le sonreímos las dos

**-Yo me llevare las cenizas de Lyon-san**-la voz de una triste pelirrosa que guardaba las cenizas en un recipiente toman mi atención

-**Juvia no…-**

-**No te preocupes**-me sonríe-**era su decisión, adiós-**

**-Es una muchacha fuerte**-aparece de la nada Natsu-kun

**-muy fuerte**-concuerda Lucy-san

**-Pero también es una idiota enamorada de un imposible**-hablo Gajeel mirando como la pelirrosa desaparecía de nuestras vista

**-Es hora de ir a casa**-sonríe Gray-sama

-**Vamos-**

Un nuevo futuro que comienza aquí… aunque me hisite pasar por cosas doloros yo….

"TE LO AGRADEZCO LYON-SAMA"

_**THE END**_

**Gracias por el recibimiento de este fic. Me hiso feliz ya que era la segunda vez que intentaba un Gruvia y la primera que lo hacía con más de un capitulo. Gracias nuevamente por el apoyo. No saben cuánto se los agradezco. Al final coloque un poco de Lemos XD me tentó aunque ya había escrito el capítulo decidí colocarlo. Besos y abrazos a todos.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Mina-chan: **Gracias, y descuida que la inspiración llega sola. Muchas gracias por leerlos nos leemos pronto, besos y abrazos.

**rita uchiha namikaze: **XD al final si puse lemon aunque no era mi intención, todo por quienes querían lo coloque. Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en los extras. Besos y abrazos.

**Dixie Ulquiorra:** Muchas gracias por seguirla y como regalo puse un pequeño lemon, espero que te haya gustado también hice este capítulo más largo que los otros. Nos leemos en los extras. Besos y abrazos.

**PoliFullbuster: **no pasa nada, no debes descuidar los deberes. Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia. Nos leemos en los extras, besos y abrazos.

**XSChan: **no pasa nada, me hace feliz que te expreses no me molesta para nada, es más me sirven las críticas porque desde que empecé a escribir son las que me han ayudado bastante en corregir mis errores. Muchas gracias realmente te lo agradezco, nos vemos en los extras besos.

_**NOS VEMOS EN LOS EXTRAS QUE LOS SUBIERE AL MISMO TIEMPO ASI QUE SERAN UN DOS POR UNO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS QUIENES SIGUIERON EL FIC, BESOS Y ABRAZOS CARIÑOSOS, SE DESPIDE KIRA-CHAN**_


	10. EXTRA

**Extra: HERMANA**

_**8/JUL/2011**_

Como todos los días hay algo que me ha estado molestando y esas son las miradas de desprecio de Wendy me da desde que me mude a la mansión… es tan estúpidamente molesto, ella parece una niña pequeña…. Así que… seré muy directa con ella… no me gustan los rodeos

**-Wendy ¿amas a Gray-sama?-**

**- sí, más de lo que imaginas…pero…-**desvía su mirada

**-¿pero qué?-**la miro con preocupación

**-él no me ama de la misma manera. Y yo creo que también no lo amo de esa manera que tú piensas**-me mira con una linda sonrisa

-**Juvia no te entiende**-inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado

**-que yo no lo amo como si fueras hombre y para él es lo mismo, mi amor por él es como el de un hermano mayor y siento que mi hermana me quita a mi hermano-**me dice con una sonrisa-**Además hay un chico… un vampiro puro-**se sonroja-**se llama Romeo y…-**

-**Le tienes que contar a Juvia los detalles**-la abrazo- **Juvia te quiere mucho-**

**-Yo también te quiero Nee-san-**

**oOoOoOo**

Después de hablar con Wendy sentí que la pequeña hermanita que hace años tuve con la cual yo crecí y creí que se había vuelto una mujer hecha y derecha, en su corazón todavía era una niña pequeña y caprichosa a la cual yo quiero tanto… cuando pienso sobre el amor me doy cuenta que este difiere en distintos tipos yo por Gray-sama siento amor de una mujer hacia un hombre donde hay sentimientos triste, felices, celos (Hacia Lucy amiga de Gray), miedo y muchos otros que siempre estarán, que a la vez me traerán hermosos recuerdos, por Wendy es uno de familia, el que tuve por Lyon-sama era como el primer amor fugaz y a las vez hermoso que nunca se olvidara…

Pero entre todos a la persona que más amo es a mí querida hermana Wendy que aunque pasen años yo la querré ya que de aquí a la eternidad Wendy es y será mi adorable hermana menor….

_**FIN**_


	11. EPILOGO

**Epilogo: MÁS LEJOS DE LA FELICIDAD**

_**26/DIC/2011**_

Me pregunto ¿Por qué sufrimos tanto en la vida? ¿Es algo normal? ¿se puede vivir sin sufrir? Y ¿si sufrimos cuando durara?, en mi caso he sido feliz, he tenido pérdidas, he odiado y también amado…pero cada cosa tiene un precio no se puede ser feliz sin haber sufrido una vez… es que la razón de por qué sufrimos es para ser fuertes, si nadie sufriera no se sabría distinguir lo que es felicidad y sin ello el amor no sería como un tesoro sino más bien como una moneda que pasa de mano en mano, también pienso que para ser feliz uno debe amar los momentos tristes como los felices, amar el pasado y el futuro que vendrá… esforzarse para alcanzar las metas…

En ocasiones para hallar esa felicidad debes separarte de lo que más quieres, sé que decir adiós trae mucha soledad, yo tuve que decirle adiós a mis padres y a Lyon-sama, ya no debía aferrarme a los recuerdos del pasado, la vida sigue y para mí un eternidad, a veces ni siquiera la eternidad alcanza para hallar todo lo que deseas porque con cada día que pasa deseas siempre algo nuevo es inevitable…pero sé que en esta eternidad yo no estaré sola porque a mi lado estarán Gray-sama, Wendy y también mis nuevos amigos Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Erza y Jella ¡ah! Y mi futuro cuñado Romeo… porque ellos me aman y yo los amo…

Porque mientras aunque sea una pedacito de mi haya movido sus corazón me sentiré feliz ya que de aquí en adelante….

**-Juvia esta preciosa**-me sonríe con cariño Lucy

**-Juvia esta tan nerviosa**-aprieto las flores en mi mano

**-No temas, estas hermosa**-me sonríe Erza-san-**Si Gray te hace algo indebido me avisas-**

**-Erza no la asustes**-la regaña Levy-san

**-Nee-san es la novia más hermosa-**me sonríe Wendy

Suspiro y me miro en el espejo, realmente me veo bella, mi cabello amarrado en un tomate con algunos mechones sueltos, maquilla simple y a la vez cautivador, el hermoso vestido blanco nieve y el ramo de rosas… dios esto parece un sueño. Tocan la puerta avisándome que todos están listos.

AL llegar a la catedral veo a Natsu-kun extenderme su mano, me reí por lo bajo al ver a Lucy-san haciendo un puchero por los celos, tome su mano agradeciendo que él se haya ofrecido a entregarme en el altar. La caminata fue lenta y pausada, al llegar Gray-sama me sonrió con cariño. LA ceremonia empezó y paso tan rápido que no note cuando el padre nos dijo.

**-Gray Fullbuster aceptas a Juvia Loxar para amarla y respetarla, en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe-**

-**Acepto**-me coloca el anillo-_**nunca te dejare-**_

**-Juvia Loxar aceptas a Gray Fullbuster para amarla y respetarla en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe**-

-Juvia acepta-le sonrió y le coloco el anillo-_**Juvia tampoco te dejara ir-**_

**-Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia-**

Gray-sama se acercó y me quito el velo, me sonrió y me dedico un dulce beso. Una lagrima de felicidad rodo por mi mejilla ahora puedo decir que yo…

"_**SOY LA PERSONA MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO, YA ESTOY MUCHO MAS LEJOS DE LA FELICIDAD"**_

_**FIN**_

_**les agradesco de todo corazon el apoyo que me dieron en este fic, tenia mis dudas cuando lo empeze. me hicieron muy feliz. he apreciado todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. no se que mas decir, solo muchas gracias de corazon.**_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**SE DESPIDE CON CARIÑO**_

_**KIRA-CHAN**_


End file.
